A New Adventure Begins
by D.A.S.B8600
Summary: The Russo's have all grown up! Now, they have spell casting children, who have to go on an adventure of their own!
1. Chapter 1

**Victoria's POV**

"MO-OM! WILL TURNED UNCLE MAX INTO A WATERMELON WHILE HE WAS NAPPING!" I yelled into the kitchen of our apartment. My name is Victoria Russo and I'm the oldest of three children from the parents of Alex and Mason Russo. Will is my younger brother and I also have another younger brother named Marcus. Will is the youngest of the three and Marcus is closer to me.

"Ha! Nice one Will! But Victoria, would you change him back?" Mom asked me. I groaned and pulled out my wand.

"Fruity, pa-tootie" I said. Almost instantly, Uncle Max turned back into a human again.

"Good one Victoria" my Uncle Justin said.

"Thanks Uncle Justin" I said. He nodded. Then my baby cousin Michael came in, with Aunt Juliet running in behind him.

"Victoria! Help! Please!" She said. I laughed and grabbed Michael and handed him to Aunt Juliet.

"Thank you" she said, breathless.

"No problem, hey where's Amanda?" I asked. Then, my cousin Amanda came running in, screaming.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Amanda was my Uncle Max's adopted wizard daughter. She is a year younger than me.

"Look what dad did to my dress!" She screeched. I looked down at her dress and saw nothing.

"What exactly am I looking at?" I asked. She groaned.

"He got the wrong dress! I wanted a pink dress, and look what I got. Magenta!" She yelled.

"Can't you just flash out of it?" I asked.

"Aunty Harper was staying over" Amanda said. I nodded. Aunt Harper wasn't our real aunt, she is my mom's best friend and her husband is Uncle Justin's best friend.

"Oh. Here, I'll flash you into it before she comes in" I said. I pulled out my wand once more and waved it. Again, almost instantly she was wearing a dress that was now a bright pink, instead of… magenta.

"Thank you!" She said, hugging me. There's something you need to know about Amanda. She is a perfectionist and a girly-girl. Even though we are best friends _and_ cousins, the only thing we have in common is that we are girls, and that we are wizards.

"Victoria! How lovely it is to see you again!" Harper said, walking into the room. She was wearing a root beer float dress. Her dress was the glass and she was wearing a hat that looked like the ice cream.

"Hi Aunt Harper! I love your dress!" I said. She thanked me and walked over to my mom.

"C'mon, let's go up to my room" I said, grabbing Amanda's hand and ran up the stairs to my room. Our house was the house that my mom and uncles lived in when they were kids. We ran up to my room, which used to be my mom's room.

"Let's see what my dad is doing" I said. Amanda nodded. I pulled out my wand and pointed at a painting that I did when I was younger.

"Please please, tell me now, is there something I should know, Deranium, Deranius" I said. Then, the picture changed to an image of my dad chained to a wall with a man with white hair laughing next to him.

"Gorog, you will never find her. She is protected and Alex will never let you have her" my father said in his British accent that Amanda thought was adorable.

"Mason, Mason, Mason. When will you learn? Alex will give me the girl for you. She loves you so very much" Gorog said. He then continued laughing as the image faded. Dad was in trouble and this man, Gorog, was trying to find someone that my father has. Oh no.


	2. Chapter 2

**Victoria's POV**

"We have to tell your mom" Amanda said after a few moments.

"No. We have to get him ourselves" I said, taking charge.

"Who? Us? Its two wizards in training versus a wizard powerful enough to capture a werewolf who's married to the wizard that won the wizard competition" Amanda said.

"No, not just the two of us. The whole family. Marcus, Will, you, me and Anthony" I said. Anthony Uncle Justin's and Aunt Juliet's first child. He is sixteen years old and almost a full wizard. Amanda sighed.

"How are we going to contact him?" She asked.

"They live downstairs, Amanda! All we have to do is walk down a flight of stairs! Or, we could flash in there" I said. Amanda squealed and pulled out her wand from a convenient pocket that she sewed on every outfit that she has. I've asked her to make one for me, but she's never answered my question.

"Okay. Let's go downstairs!" Amanda said, waving her wand. There was a flash of light and we were in the very neat and orderly living room of the other Russo's.

"Where's Anthony?" Amanda whispered.

"I don't know, wait, I think I hear something" I whispered back. I heard footsteps.

"What are you two doing here?" Anthony said, walking in.

"My dad's in trouble and we need to go rescue him" I said.

"What?" He asked. After I explained about what we saw, Anthony grabbed his backpack.

"Amanda, flash to your house and pack your stuff" Anthony said. Amanda nodded and flashed out.

"Victoria, flash upstairs and tell Michael and Will to pack your stuff. Tell our parents that I'm going to take you guys on a little road trip and we'll be gone for a couple of days" He said. I nodded and flashed into my room. I ran downstairs and grabbed Marcus and Will by their shirt collars.

"What?" Marcus asked once we got up to my room.

"Dad's in trouble and we're going to go get him" I said. I explained everything and told them to go pack our stuff.

"Don't pack to much stuff. Just one backpack for each of us" I said to Marcus. He nodded and ran out of my room. I took a deep breath and went downstairs.

"Hey, guys, Anthony is going to take all the cousins on a road trip for a couple of days" I said. All of the adults nodded and said their good-byes and good-bye kisses. Once everyone was back in Anthony's room, we started to make a plan.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked Anthony, who was pacing while everyone else was hanging out on his bed.

"The plan is to rescue your-" Anthony began, but we heard a loud crash and screaming from upstairs. I pulled out my wand and flashed upstairs. My apartment had been destroyed in a matter of moments. The couch was upside-down, grandma's lamp was in a million pieces, and there was blood.

"Help" I heard someone groan. I ran over to the sound of the voice and saw Aunt Harper, with the fridge on top of her.

"Guys! I need some help!" I yelled, as everyone flashed in. Anthony ran over and started to lift the fridge. Amanda and Marcus joined in. Will grabbed one of Aunt Harper's arms and I grabbed the other.

"One, two, three, LIFT AND PULL!" I screamed. Will and I finally got her out from under the fridge.

"Anthony! Go flip the couch back over. Amanda! Help me with her!" I instructed. Anthony flipped the couch back over and put the cushions back in place. Amanda rushed over to help me with Aunt Harper.

"Come on, we have to get her on the couch" I said. Amanda nodded as we half dragged half carried Aunt Harper onto the couch.

"What happened?" I asked her, once she had a glass of water and a blanket was draped over her legs.

"A man, Gorog, he came. I thought that Alex, Justin and Max had defeated him, but it seems like he came back. He asked where she was and he tore through the apartment looking for whoever it was. When he couldn't find what he was looking for, he cast a spell to tie everyone up and he flashed out. All I remember was him laughing. That terrible and evil laughter. He also had a note. It had some Chinese writing on it, but I don't know what it said" Aunt Harper said. I looked around for the note. I found it next to a puddle of blood. It said '維多利亞'

"Anthony, look. You took Chinese for a few years, right?" I asked Anthony, as I pulled him into the remains of my kitchen.

"Yeah, but, I didn't learn much. All I know from looking at this is that it's a name" he said. I nodded and walked back over to Harper.

"Was this the note?" I asked. She looked at it and nodded.

"We have to go. Now. Gorog could be anywhere, he might be watching us right now" Anthony said, lifting up his backpack. I did the same.

"We need to know where to go. Aunt Harper, did you hear him say where he was going?" I asked her.

"He said something about a warehouse on the rock" Aunt Harper said.

"C'mon. Let's go. I have a bad feeling about this place" Amanda said.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Anthony said.

"Gaah! Don't say that! That's what everyone says in a horror movie before they get murdered by the insane chainsaw serial killer!" Marcus yelled. As if Marcus was right, a scream came from the balcony. I ran outside and saw baby Michael, sitting there, crying.

"Oh, honey!" I cried as I picked him up. I turned around and saw that no one had followed.

"Hello? Amanda? Anthony? Marcus? Will?" I called out. I walked inside and saw that the lights were turned off. I searched for the light switch and turned it on. The apartment had been restored to its original beauty. Except Amanda, Anthony, Marcus and Will had been tied up and Aunt Harper was standing there, laughing.

"Aunt Harper?" I asked. She stopped laughing and looked at me with gray eyes. Aunt Harper had brown eyes.

"I'm not Harper, girl. I am Gorog" she said in a voice that was defiantly not Aunt Harpers. I gasped as she changed into a white haired man with a black top hat and a purple suit jacket.

"Where is my family?" I yelled as baby Michael continued to cry.

"Safe. For now. Now, girl, tell me where the chosen one is!" He said, lunging for me. I held my hand out to cover Michael, and prepared for impact. Except it never came. I looked up and saw Gorog, floating in mid-air, eyes wide in surprise.

"It's you" he whispered. I dropped my hand and he fell to the ground.

"Come here little girl, and I won't hurt your family" he said, coming towards me. I took a few steps back, and then ran around him and towards my cousins. I pulled out my wand and used a spell to untie them.

"ANTHONY!" I screamed as I turned around and saw that Gorog was almost on me. I managed to cast a spell on baby Michael so he was able to reach Anthony before me. Then Gorog grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his arms.

"Say good night, out like a light" He whispered into my ear. That was the last thing I heard before I fell into the vast darkness of


	3. Chapter 3

**Cameron's POV**

"Say good night, out like a light" I heard a man say. My name is Cameron Bates and I am a wizard in training. I was walking down the street to the Waverly substation and I heard yelling from upstairs. So, I ran upstairs and saw a battle going on. There was a man with white hair and a purple jacket, a brown haired boy who seemed a couple years older than me who was holding a crying baby, a younger girl with blonde hair who seemed a year younger than me, another boy with brown with black specs in his hair who I knew was a lot younger than me, another boy who looked like the last, just younger and a girl. She was my age, which is thirteen, and has dirty-blonde hair with a long and lanky body, yet petite for her age. She was unconscious, in the white-haired man's arms. I almost gasped when I realized the man was Gorog, the wizard who almost turned my father into an evil wizard. I pulled out my wand and pulled the girl out of Gorog's arms.

"What the- hey!" Gorog yelled, as he saw where she was being pulled. She landed firmly in my arms, her long hair dripping. She was very light.

"Spandau Ballet, tell me it's true, take this evil man, you know what to do" I said, waving my wand at Gorog. He disappeared.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I just saved your friend. Now who are you?" I asked.

"Anthony and she's my cousin" he said.

"I'm Amanda!" The girls said, pushing Anthony out of the way.

"Will" the younger boy said.

"Marcus" This came from the older one.

"And this, is baby Michael" Anthony said.

"Who am I holding then?" I asked.

"That's Victoria" Anthony said. I walked over and set her down on the couch.

"When she wake up?" Amanda asked. Then, Victoria groaned and sat up.

"Victoria!" Amanda exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. She looked a little dazed and disoriented. I pulled Amanda off of her and explained what happened from my point of view.

"Oh no. Gorog is going to hurt our parents! I have to turn myself in" She said, standing up, but I grabbed her wrist and sat her back down.

"No. We are going to find your parents and defeat Gorog, _together_" I said. She glared at me but didn't protest.

"Now. Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"Um, about that…" Anthony said.

_Oh boy_

**Hi guys! Do like my new fanfic? I do! Please review (no flames!) to give me ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Victoria's POV**

I woke up in a boy's arms. I pretended to still be asleep until he set me down on the couch. I only got a glimpse of him, but I saw that he had brown-ish blonde hair, a few shades darker than my hair and caring yet courageous and strong blue eyes. He was kinda cute…what am I saying? I have no time to be in a relationship! My parents and aunts and uncles are in mortal peril! After Cameron explained that had happened after I passed out, and when he said we had to do this together. I tried to make myself as hostile to him as possible.

"Now. Do you know where he is?" Cameron asked. It took all of my willpower not to laugh.

"Um, about that…" Anthony said. Cameron sighed and put his head down. I looked at Amanda. You could easily tell that she was in love with him. I coughed, signaling to Amanda that everyone could tell that she was going goo-goo over him. She blinked and then went back to her old self.

"He said, when he was Aunt Harper that his base or lair or whatever was on 'the rock'. Do you have any idea what that means?" I asked. Cameron shook his head and looked up at me. Then I felt something strong hit me.

_God she's gorgeous. She would never go for a guy like me_ I heard someone say. I realized that it was Cameron thinking.

"Whoa. I just heard what you said, or thought or whatever" I said. I realized it was the second time I had said 'whatever' in the past few minutes.

"What? Um, I mean, what?" Cameron said, a little nervous.

"I'm going to say something in my head, and if you hear it, tell me what I said" I said. I closed my eyes.

_I have the best cousins ever_ I thought.

"You thought that you have the best cousins ever" Cameron said. I opened my eyes.

"That's what I said…in my head. Okay something weird is going on here" I said. Cameron nodded. Then a thought struck me. I ran up the stairs and into my room and grabbed two notebooks. I ran back downstairs and handed one to Cameron. He looked at me strangely. I rolled my eyes.

"To keep our thoughts private" I said. He nodded, finally understanding.

_But we can still communicate_ I thought. Cameron nodded.

"All right, were ready to go save our parents! Now, anyone have any means of transportation?" Amanda asked. The room fell silent.

_Oh come on!_ Cameron thought. I smiled. This was going to take a _long_ time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I just got back from sixth grade camp! **

**Cameron's POV**

We were on the road in Victoria's magic carpet, well, it's her parents but they're not here right now…

"Ugh! You perv!" Victoria yelled, punching me in the arm.

"What did I do?" I yelled back.

"What you thought!" She said, realizing that her cousins were staring. I rolled my eyes and cast a spell that put us in a sort of bubble that no one could hear us.

"Okay, what did I think?" I asked her.

"You should know! They're _your thoughts_!" She said.

"I probably thought it without thinking about it! That does not make any sense whatsoever, does it?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Just tell me what I thought" I said.

"Well, it wasn't really a thought, but a picture" Victoria said, looking down.

"Okay, show me" I said. She looked up at me. God she was pretty, with her ivory black hair and soft, chocolaty brown eyes.

"Do you really think I'm pretty?" She asked quietly. I felt my cheeks burn; I looked down and nodded.

_Well, I think your sweet, and handsome and amazing_ Victoria thought. I looked up at her. She was smiling. I had to do it, so before she could tell what I was thinking, I made sure that her cousins couldn't see us and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed me back. It's like we were meant to be together, that's why we could read each other's minds. Finally after a long kiss, we pulled apart.

"So" I said. She shrugged.

"So what?" Victoria asked. I smiled and grabbed her hand.

"So how are we going to tell your family?" I asked. She looked outside our bubble and all of her cousins were staring at us, mouths open, eyes wide.

"I think they might know" She said.

"How can you tell?" I asked sarcastically. Oh boy.


End file.
